


All Who Wander

by crazyground



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyground/pseuds/crazyground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin are college students, out on an impromptu roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Who Wander

Unsurprisingly, it's Yunho who starts it all.

From the foot of their bed, Changmin watches Yunho fuss about their room, mouth twisted with unease. Wait, no, that's not right. Very deliberately, he unclenches his jaw and lets go of his frown, because there is no unease, because there is absolutely no way that he's going to let Yunho drag him along on another of his stupid, spontaneous 'adventures'. So what if their long awaited holiday had been cancelled because their flight had been overbooked? Spending spring break in hall wouldn't be _too_ pathetic (Changmin ignores the pitying snort that echoes in the back of his head). There's no reason for Yunho to be packing, shoving shirts and a pair of jeans into a haversack haphazardly, then reaching for a pair of Winnie the Pooh boxers – 

"Hey, those are mine!" He makes a grab for them, then scowls when Yunho holds it over it over his head, out of reach. "Why are you putting _my_ clothes into _your_ bag?"

"Awww, don't be like that. We share clothes all the time!" Yunho sparkles at him hopefully, and when that doesn't work, throws a pair of pajama pants at his head. 

Changmin snatches it out of the air easily and holds it out in front of him. "Says who? I can't even wear your pants; they all end above my ankles." Yunho narrows his eyes and Changmin grins wickedly as he adds, "and all your t-shirts are too tight around the chest, maybe you should lay off the junk food, hyung."

"It's not my fault you're abnormally tall! And scrawny!" Yunho thumps him chest cockily. "Anyway, this is all muscle, baby~"

"Yes, okay, sure," Changmin replies. He makes a show out of flexing his biceps, feigning nonchalance as Yunho eyes the defined lines of his lean arms. "Definitely muscles, definitely not getting fat or anything, not Jung star, of course. _Of course_."

Yunho narrows his eyes at him. Changmin beams back.

And this is when Yunho tackles him onto the bed, immediately groping under his shirt to get at his ticklish ribs. Changmin squeals (he'll deny this later), and flails his arms, trying to get away. He struggles, face flushed from all that repressed giggling, and – an opening! – smushes his mouth to Yunho's neck and blows a giant raspberry. The effect is immediate; Yunho shouts with laughter and attacks back. It's full blown war in a matter of seconds.

This is what ultimately leads to Changmin's downfall. Yunho not only has him pinned down into the mattress but – he noses behind Changmin's ear, and presses soft kisses into his hair. 

"I just want us to have a good time," he says honestly, "you'll go with me, won't you?"

"Of course," Changmin replies immediately. He regrets it right after except, he doesn’t, not really. Argh, cheater. 

Yunho straightens, perched on Changmin's stomach, to grin down triumphantly at him.

"All right!" he cheers, "road trip!"

*

As poor college students, neither of them have cars. At such short notice, the best they can borrow is Heechul's beat up minivan. It's pink.

"Okay," says Changmin, shielding his eyes, "I take it all back, we're going back home."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Changdola!" Yunho scolds. "It's what's on the inside that matters!"

Inside reveals a disco ball hanging from a thin metal beam spanning the roof. The rest of the van is empty. It smells vaguely of burnt plastic and a failed attempt to rid of it by means of expensive cologne. Huh. 

"Okay," Changmin repeats, "can I judge it now?"

Yunho pats his head indulgently, then shrugs off his lone backpack and chucks it into the van. Reluctantly, Changmin follows, slams the door shut and slides into the passenger seat up front, grumbling the entire way.

In all honesty, the van runs well, the front cabin is empty and since it's Heechul's van after all, the radio is terrifically loud and clear. A brief slap fight later and the radio's tuned into some popular pop channel, blaring silly idol group songs with ridiculous lyrics. They spend the first hour noisily, switching between bellowing along with the music and arguing where to go. Yunho has no plan and no map and no destination in mind, and intends to leave it that way; Changmin think he's an idiot and that they're going to die out in the middle of nowhere.

"We're in the middle of _Seoul_ ," Yunho says encouragingly. He squeezes Changmin's knee in reassurance. "There is no way we can get lost."

"We're driving _away_ from Seoul!" Still, Changmin squeezes his hand in return, then plucks it off and returns it to the steering wheel. " And you're _you_! We're ending up in North Korea, aren't we."

"Hey, you're just as useless with directions as I am!" cries Yunho, indignant.

Changmin crosses his arms with a huff. "Exactly my point. I can't do anything when you eventually get us lost."

"It'll be an adventure!"

"To our _doom_."

"Changminnie, don't worry so – oh! I like this song!"

With a groan, Changmin thunks his head against the window. Yunho sings along cheerfully beside him.

*

They clear almost half of Seoul in a day, stopping only for food (so often that Yunho has to worry about their budget from the very beginning; Changmin only cackles and reminds him that this is all his idea anyway) and bathroom breaks. It's kind of nice like this, take away spread out across the back of the van, eating with their knees touching even though technically, they'd have a lot more space if they just sat opposite each other. During the rush of finals before holidays started, they hadn't exactly had the time to spend together like this – passing out on top of each other with textbooks between don't count – so even if this isn’t Jeju island, it's nice.

Naturally, then, the first city they stop in has absolutely no hotel suitable for them. Though along the outskirts, it's still Seoul so most are either too expensive or fully booked. When Yunho tries to point out that there are the love motels that are pretty cheap… Changmin promptly glares that suggestion away.

"Are you having fun yet, Jung Yunho?" Changmin hisses. He shivers and curls into himself further; with the van's lousy insulation and the windows they had to open an inch to prevent suffocation, it's pretty fucking cold.

"I am, actually!" With a hum, Yunho tugs Changmin closer and molds himself to his back, rubbing up and down his chest to warm him up. "Look, the stars are even out."

For a moment, both of them stare up at the ceiling. With each passing car, the disco ball glints in their headlights.

"Oh no," Changmin mourns, "I'm dating a delusional idiot."

"You are no fun, Shim Changmin!" A pause, Yunho falters. "… Is this really that bad?"

Uh oh. Changmin groans and shuffles away from him, wincing at the way Yunho just lets him go. Cold air rushes between them, so Changmin hastily rolls over and presses back against Yunho, chest to chest this time. He doesn't think he could stand the look Yunho surely has on, so Changmin frowns at his chin instead, and traces a finger down to a downturned corner of his mouth. "No, just unexpected." He sighs. "I guess this is. Fine."

The arms around him tighten and Changmin just knows that that slight pressure against his crown was a smile. It has this strange flitting effect on his heart that, though frequent in the years he's been with Yunho, is somehow unfamiliar to him still. In revenge, he sticks his freezing toes between Yunho's calves and grins when he flinches.

*

Thank god for kind old ladies who wake up at the crack of dawn; one of them opens her bakery extra early when she spots them stumbling out of the van in the adjacent parking lot, rumpled and pitiful. No such thing as free food, they do have to help her with the store, setting up the tables and chairs and hauling bags of ingredients around. She feeds Changmin with leftover bread from the day before as they work, and lets them share a bun off the first batch of the morning. Yunho spends the entire time accidentally charming her into making them a pitcher of lemonade, and Changmin buys a few pastries fresh from the oven.

It's a pretty good way to start the day.

Changmin's driving this time round, so Yunho has to spend most of his time making sure they don't stop at every fast food joint or street side vendor boasting hot and spicy food. It's a delicate balance of distracting him from the advertisements, but not so much so that he crashes the car. About three hours, two chilli dogs and dabokki later, Yunho finds out the perfect way to do this; crinkling his paper bag of pastries at the corner of Changmin's eye, so that he keeps watching the road, but misses out on everything by its side.

When the billboards thin out and it gets dark, they turn quiet in anticipation. So far, none of the small clusters of buildings they've passed by had offered any rooms. At this point, Changmin wouldn't mind spending another night in the van if pressed, but he really _really_ doesn't want to go another day without a shower. The van grows quiet. Changmin drives with furious intent, searching for some sort of shelter, and Yunho hangs on tight to the side rail.

Salvation comes in form of a tiny family run bathhouse. They catch it at near closing time, and Changmin practically skips inside. The wide smile he aims carelessly at the boss' daughter behind the reception counter must be why they are allowed to stay there overnight. It’s got a small spa attached to it, so they set up camp atop two massage tables shoved together.

"Are you going to con our way across South Korea?" Yunho wonders aloud. When he kicks his feet out, they dangle over the edge of the too short tables. Not quite comfortable, but the small space means that Changmin is warm and flushed against his side.

"What are you talking about?" Changmin rolls his eyes when Yunho beams back innocently at him. "Whatever, hyung. Good night."

When the boss' daughter comes to wake them up, they are still sleep soft and tangled in each other – until Changmin cracks an eye open and immediately, heat floods his cheeks. The resulting scramble tosses them both onto the floor by her feet, and – she laughs. She laughs and laughs until tears gather at the corners of her eyes. When Changmin smiles back hesitantly, all mismatched eyes and pink tipped ears – the laughter dies into a squeak, and then they end up with free hard boiled eggs for breakfast.

"You are definitely conning our way across South Korea," Yunho confirms. He beams up at the girl who shares with him a conspiring look, happily flushed. Changmin gives them both a confused, exasperated look and returns to stuffing his face.

*

By the time they find a laundromat, they’ve completely run out of clean clothes, but only have enough quarters for one load. What about the clothes on their backs? Changmin squints at the beat up, old washing machine in front of him, and hates the laws of physics. Why can something be in two places at once, because he certainly isn't going to strip in public with nothing to change into and – 

"Changmin?" the voice brushes into his ear, a sharp chin digs into his shoulder. "You okay?"

After a quick glance around the store (empty, save for the middle aged woman snoring behind the counter), Changmin relaxes into the embrace, lets strong arms wrap around his stomach. "Just tired," he says, tilting his head so that Yunho can trail butterfly kisses down his neck. "And our laundry, hyung, how are we going to wash everything at once?"

"Oh! Changdola, I found a solution!" Yunho's voice bleeds enthusiasm and Changmin is almost afraid to turn around. The arms around him are gone, and there's the rustling of cloth behind him… wow. Oh wow.

"I have never seen," he says, awestruck, "such ugly suits in my life."

"I think they're cute!" Yunho declares, because of course it would. The gaudy patterns of the blue and pink suits would fit right into his closet. When he holds one up under his chin, its hideous fabric makes a stunning juxtaposition with his face.

Changmin cringes. "In a 'made from my grandma's curtains sort of way?"

"And they're cheap!" He gestures to the rack of abandoned clothes, selling for peanuts. "We can wear them while all our clothes goes into the washing machine!"

"Really? _Really_?!" Changmin throws his hands up in exasperation. "Ahhhh, I don't know what to do with you!"

There is only one bench in front of their washing machine, and only two seats on it. Changmin flops down heavily on one and Yunho… Yunho drapes the suits carefully over the remaining chair, and then plops down onto the floor next to Changmin, and rests his chin on Changmin's knee.

Changmin looks down at the mess of black hair, and reaches down to pat it softly. "You are not cute," he tells Yunho's head sternly. "You are not cute and not at all like a little puppy and I will not wear that ugly suit."

On his lap, Yunho snuffles a bit, and nuzzles at his thigh.

"I hate you," Changmin tells Yunho's head again later, where it's pressed up against the machine's little porthole, watching their clothes spin round and round. The suit drapes tightly across his shoulders, and moulds to his back muscles. It _almost_ makes up for the sheer garishness of the pattern. 

Changmin grumbles when Yunho turns around to send him a tiny, reverent smile, and tugs at the itchy collar of his own stupid jacket.

*

Occasionally, along the secluded alleyways of South Korea, there are stories of a tiny pink van, rocking in its parking space. Some people swear they can hear tiny, muted moans and whimpers coming from inside, but it's always too late at night to investigate, and the van is always gone by the next morning, so it's probably just an urban myth. Probably.

*

"Oh," says Yunho almost a week into their adventure. "I think I've been here before."

His little sparks of recognition flares when they drive by a signboard welcoming them to Gwangju. Turns out, Yunho had led them back to his hometown. Dread churns in the pit of Changmin's stomach and true enough… 

"Hey, we should drop by my place," Yunho suggests, "I haven't been home in such a long time."

Eyes on the road, he waits and waits for Changmin's reply but it never comes. He chances a glance at him and, ah. Changmin's scrunched in his seat, shoulders hunched, staring at him with wide frightened eyes.

"I am _not_ ," he articulates very, very clearly, "going to meet your parents."

Yunho lights up. "Oh! And I can finally introduce you to my parents!"

" _What_? No, absolutely not, we look like hobos!" Changmin makes the mistake of looking down at the shirts they stole from the latest laundromat and winces at the garish patterns. At least he looks better than Yunho, who appears to have a mossy forest growing across his torso, but still. _Still_. "I'm not ready for this, and we can't just barge in there without invitation!"

"It's my home, I'm always invited." He adds, "And any guest of mine is welcomed too."

"Bu –" Changmin flounders for words. " – but I _don't want to_."

"Oh, come on." There are the beginnings of a sulk in Yunho's voice. "I haven't seen my family in ages."

It's true; it isn't often that Yunho has the time or money to travel all the way back home. Changmin can already feel defeat crawling up his throat. "Fine," he says grudgingly. Yunho beams at him, and he groans. That face will be the death of him.

*

Showing up on his parents' doorsteps at two am in the morning probably wouldn't make the best of first impressions, so Yunho leaves a message on their answering machine about their homecoming the following day, and he and Changmin pit stops at his high school junior's place instead. Even at this time of night, Seungri's family are excellent hosts, and stuffs them to bloating with midnight snacks alone. Seungri himself has a treasure throve of embarrassing Yunho hyung stories. It’s almost a pity that they cannot stay long, but Changmin exchanges emails with him when Yunho wasn't looking, so it's all good for now.

The car ride is only twenty minutes long, and Yunho keeps his hand on Changmin's knee the entire time. Changmin lets him, but only because the roads are wide and clear. Before they leave the car, he worries at the buttons of his shirt, smoothens his collar, checks his hair in the rear view mirror. It doesn't do anything to quiet the anxious bubbling in his stomach. Yunho laughs softly beside him, catching his hands and tugging them away.

"Don't worry so much, there's no way they won't like you,"

"You only say that because you're biased."

"I am," he agrees easily. Then his smile turns somewhat stilted. "Anyway, I can only introduce you as my roommate so… half the pressure's off?"

A pause to digest, then Changmin blinks. "Just your roommate?" Yunho winces and opens his mouth to apologise but Changmin steamrolls over him. "Not your _best_ roommate _ever_? Not the martyr who regularly cleans up after your messes? Not the wonderful, kind, generous person you seem to mistake as your sidekick? Not your _best friend_?" Changmin pouts, and then he sighs with melodramatic flair. "Well. I am put out."

At this, the tension drains out of Yunho. He laughs, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Changmin's cheek, who grunts with dissatisfaction and shifts in seat, seatbelt chewing into his ribs, to steal an open mouthed kiss. When Yunho moans, Changmin takes it as permission to curl his tongue in deep, swallowing the small noises of appreciation that Yunho gives.

"Changmin?" Yunho smiles at the answering hum, reaches over to tuck a lock of hair over his ear. "I will one day, you know, introduce you to them. Properly."

Changmin can't help but smile back, soft and gentle. "I'll be waiting."

*

Predictably, Yunho's family is as close to perfect as real people can get. Or at least, that's what Changmin thinks anyway. Yunho's father manages to stay for coffee and a quick welcoming handshake before he beelines out of the door to work, and his mother is all bright, dimpling smiles. She thwaps Yunho upside the head – why don't you ever come home to see me, boy?! – before gathering him into a tight hug. With Changmin, she coos over Yunho's tall dashing friend, and attempts to feed him the entire contents of her fridge. 

Most of the day is spent curled up on the double bed of the guestroom (Yunho's bedroom, previously) napping, until Yunho's mother chases their lazy asses out, and sets them to work in the kitchen. They help out with dinner, and having heard of Changmin's infamous appetite, she cooks enough for an army. It's the best meal they've had in weeks. 

No one suspects a thing, until Yunho's sister comes home from school. Jihye and Changmin regard each other with the suspicious caution of everyone born in the same year does, and then she flicks her gaze between him and her older brother.

"Oh," she says, grinning. She;s got the same sweet crinkling at the corners of her eyes as her brother, but hers is infinitely more devious. " _Oh_ , I see how it is."

Yunho and Changmin exchange panicked looks. Before they can doing anything, Yunho's mother calls out from the kitchen, "What was that?"

"It's not fair that Yunho oppa has better looking male friends than me," she sighs, fluttering her fingers tragically above her heart. "Well, at least it isn't wasted on him."

Yunho reaches over and slaps a palm over her mouth, just as their mother turns to them, bemused. "What on Earth are you talking about?" She raises an eyebrow at the three pairs of eye blinking innocently back at her (Jihye mumbles incoherently beneath his hand). "Aish, kids these days, I can never understand them."

The Jung family sends them packing early in the afternoon, with boxes of home cooked food and promises to visit again soon.

"Huh." Changmin leans back in the passenger seat comfortably. "That wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself," Yunho says mournfully. "Did you see all that stuff my sister's blackmailing me to get from Seoul? How cruel."

"I'll pay half," offers Changmin.

"Nah, it's fine. Just promise you'll come with me next time I go home?"

"… I'll think about it."

*

Back to the outskirts of Seoul, a dozen miles away from where they first exited, their trip's coming to an end, so a little splurging is in order.

"There's only one room left," the receptionist tells them. He shoots them a pitying look. "And it’s a single."

"Oh." Yunho pauses. He tries for nonchalance. "We'll take it anyway?"

It doesn't quite work. He flicks his gaze up from his newspapers and regards them with suspicion and that tiny bit of disgust that Yunho has learned to hate.

Suddenly, Changmin sighs, loud and exasperated. "I'll take it," he says, and raises a challenging eyebrow when the old man focuses on him instead. "The room's got enough floor space for one more right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm taking the bed." Yunho blurts out. He grins, a baring of teeth. "Hyung privileges; I guess you're taking the floor, Changdola."

Changmin sends him a melodramatic glare, before turning back to the receptionist. "Got any extra pillows?"

They share the bed, and the pillows come in handy.

Yunho shoves one under Changmin's hips, hooks his ankles over his shoulders, and slams back into the tight heat of his body. Moaning, Changmin pushes back with every thrust, desperate to impale himself further onto Yunho's cock. The bed creaks loudly at their frantic movements, the air is hot and stuffy and claustrophobic, but it still isn't enough. 

Eyes fever bright, Changmin slides his legs down to Yunho's back to force him closer, until he can claw for purchase along Yunho's broad shoulders and steal wet kisses between gasps. He arches up against the mattress and rubs his cock against Yunho's stomach, desperate for release. The teasing friction is maddening, and Changmin can't help begging for more in small, greedy noises. He aches and he whines with need and Yunho is growling against his neck, palm sliding down his stomach to wrap around his erection. He squeezes roughly at the head, tugs until Changmin is wrecked with aching pleasure, gasping for breath and – with a cry, he comes between them in hot, thick spurts. Yunho strokes his sides, presses him bodily down until Changmin's shaking lessens, straining at the effort not to move too soon.

"Changmin," Yunho hisses. His hips jerk involuntarily and Changmin keens at the heavy drag of his cock, too much, too sensitive. "Changmin, can I –"

"Yes, _please_ , hyung, hurry up." Sore or not, he clenches around Yunho anyway, mewls helplessly as Yunho fucks into him hard. "Yunho hyung, oh, _oh_ , want you, come inside me, please –"

And Yunho does, spills deep and hot inside him, chokes on a moan and collapses into Changmin's waiting arms.

For a moment, there is only the sound of their loud panting. Then Yunho rolls off him, and swipes his tongue across the sticky mess on Changmin's stomach. Changmin gasps, lets out a breathless laugh, and spreads his legs again.

The next morning, they try to sneak out early (or hobble, in Changmin's case) but the same old man from yesterday is already at the front desk, glaring horribly at them as he yanks back the room key. Now that they don't need that room from him anymore? Changmin smirks, wicked.

"My back is sore," he complains loudly, "the floor was way too _hard_ with me last night."

As the receptionist splutters his coffee all over the counter, Yunho swallows his laughter and steers Changmin out to the van.

*

"I feel dumb," Changmin announces to the world at large. For some reason, Yunho thinks it's a good idea to go home in those hideous suits they'd picked up at that first laundromat. Dramatic homecoming and all that. 

"Ah, come on. It'll symbolise us coming back better, more sophisticated men." Yunho waggles his eyebrows, and laughs at the unimpressed look Changmin throws at him. "Okay, at least admit that it's amazing we manage to make these suits look good."

"Well, that's true." Carefully, Changmin balances his cup of red bean paste atop the dashboard. He eyes Yunho up and down before reaching for the bag at his feet, and pulling out a small petrol station plastic bag. "Here you go," he says, tossing it at Yunho.

"Wha –?" Fumbling, Yunho manages not to spill his food and empty the plastic bag at the same time. It's plain spectacle case and inside… Yunho grins wildly as he puts on the aviators straight away. "Cool! Where'd you get these?" he asks delightedly.

"…" Changmin really not going to tell him how he'd seen them three stops back, and bought it on impulse because it'd reminded him of the other man, so he pulls out another case, and then. Then they match. He reaches over and takes Yunho's cup before it spills, and places it safely with his. Now, to complete the effect (what more does he have to lose? Dignity? Nah, too late now) Changmin rolls down the windows to let the street air blow in. 

What a picture they make: two tall handsome men in aviators and suits, wind in their hair, crammed into a dinky, neon pink van. Yunho manages to hold back for some suave posing – elbow hanging out of the window, gazing into the distance, as Changmin rakes his hair back – and then laughter escapes in a sudden burst, loud and rich.

"I feel dumb," Changmin announces to the world at large. He tries very hard to ignore how the aviators – cheap and flimsy as they are, he might have to get Yunho new ones, maybe – make his hyung look really, _really_ good. 

Yunho cackles gleefully next to him and declares, "You are the _best_." Their aviators clink together awkwardly as he steals a kiss, but it is totally worth it.

*

"We made it home!" Changmin almost shouts with joy as they stumble through their doorway. For the first time ever, he tosses his bag carelessly against the wall and only manages to remove both his shoes after he's halfway across the living room. "We made it home in one piece, after years of slogging out in the harsh wilderness, it must be a _miracle_."

Yunho follows, kicking their shoes in the general direction of the shoe rack. Mostly though, he can't be bothered to do anything but stumble after. Unpacking can wait until… whenever. He grins, tired but satisfied. "Changmin, it's only been two weeks –" 

" _Years_ ," Changmin repeats a little louder. He sprawls across their beat up sofa and gazes up at Yunho through tousled bangs. As he stretches, his t shirt rides up and his lips curve into a coy smirk. "And for my valiant efforts, I _demand_ a homecoming present."

And just like that, all of Yunho's exhaustion has been put on hold once again. It must be written all over his face because Changmin takes one look and dissolves into giggles.

"Brat!" Yunho nips at his ear lobe, nibbles down the taunt column of his throat. He doesn't stop until cool fingertips nudge his cheeks lightly, guiding his face higher. At first, they're just smiling against each other, lips barely touching, then Changmin slants his mouth and deepens the kiss with easy familiarity.

It's good to be home.


End file.
